Hacked Wizarmon Chap 1 and 2
by PuppetOfPain
Summary: This is the first two chapters abouth a recolor digimon named "Hacked Wizarmon" I'm not sure if it's good, but I use to writhe stories at swedish, anyway.. I hope you still will Enjoy it '


Introduction – The Past

A Long Time ago when I still was growing-up, was I always alone.. No one off the other digimon's really liked me.. They called med Virus, Freak and they even called me It..And all because off that I didn't have the same colors like them.. As a Candmon did I got orange/yellow eyes, my fire was blue with red eyes instead of orange, with blue eyes, and stuff's like that... Even my family didn't like me.. Some time's late at the night could I hear my mother and father whispering to the other one about how much they wished that I wouldn't even have been born.. Dad used to tell me that I was a shame for the family.. The only one who really cared about me was my great big brother Sorcerimon.. Hole the Village was proud off him and every one liked him.. He where calm, funny, always smiling.. And gave other digimon hope.. I really loved him and wanted to be like him one day.. But you know, you never know where the wind is blowing.. And so one autumn day had Sorcerimon toke me out to the forest close to the village.. He thought dad had been to rude to me that day so he wanted to give me a brake and play out in the forest.. But suddenly did we get attack by an evil digimon who tried to kill us.. He where going to attacked me but Sorcerimon jumped in the way and did get attack instead off me.. He felled over me and covered me with his death body so the digimon thought I had ran away, so he wen't away after a while.. Then I moved away my death brother's body from me.. I could see that he smirked like the way he used to do, but I could even see that he's chest didn't move, like when you'r breathing.. After a while when I still was sitting beside my death brother's body and waiting at that he would turn into a digi-egg again, but some how didn't he turn into an egg, I could feel how his corp started to smell dead. At the same time was one off my family's friend, a Patamon seeing me and thought that I had killed my Great big brother, just because I had some off his blood over me after that he Felled over me.. The Patamon quickly ran back to the village and told every one that I had killed my dear big brother, Sorcerimon.. And off curse every one believed him.. When I returned to the village after that my brother didn't turn into a digi-egg was every one looking at me with fear and hateness in theirs eyes…  
They where trying to attack me and hunted me away from the village.. They told me that "If I ever returned would they make my life become a real hell and after that kill me as revenge for my brothers death.."  
Even if it's a really long time ago do I still remember it very well..  
And every time I meet other digimon dose they always think I'm a virus.. If they don't run away from me dose they hunt me down and leave me there weak and hurt, and believe they just did a good thing.. I have start to get a bit tired off it, but I'm used to it so I dosn't even care about it anymore..  
Sigh So now you know about my past.. So let's hope for a bright future..

Chapter 1 - Ogremon

A dark wizard digimon called Hacked Wizarmon, and for short Hacked, was sitting under a big tree while it was raining around him, but thanks to the tree didn't he get weath.. He looked around him to see if any digimon was coming he's way.. But no one did, so he leaned against the tree and slowly closed he's eyes to get some rest but he was still listening so nothing was coming.. He drag down the peak of he's hat to make sure no one could see he's red eyes if they didn't come really close.. He did all of an sudden yawn and could feel how he was on the way to fall asleep.. He yawned again and couldn't help to fall asleep.. At the same time was a Orgremon walking around and Punch at trees and other thing's. Then he looked around to find some thing new to destroy.. Then he saw a wizarmon sitting leaned against a big old tree, but it was some thing strange with the wizarmon.. He had much longer hair than normal, and it was white, even his cloths was strange, they was black instead of dark purple.. Then the ogremon understood that he must be a virus. _"What if he attack me, and kill me so I never can be a digi-egg again.. And end up like one of them.."_ He gasped and then looked at the wizarmon with an evil grin.. (in this story, if they get killed by a virus, will they never become an egg again..)  
He then jumped up in one tree and landed in it so some of it's leafs fell down.. He grinned again and looked intensive at the Wizarmon and wondered how he would kill it with out getting hurt..  
Hacked slowly opened up his eyes and looked confused around.. He could swear that some thing was here.. But he couldn't see any thing.. But he though he could hear some one who was breathing.. He looked around again and suddenly did he hear some one who was whispering in his ear.. _"Soon you'r death, you'r bastard.."_ He turned his head around and saw an giant Ogremon who was looking at him with and evil grin.. Hacked looked shocked at the ogremon who was raising his Bone club over his horrible head with an ugly grin on.. Hacked jumped a side just when ogremon's club landed there Hacked just had been sitting, and floated up in the air.. _"What do you think you'r doing..?"_ Did Hacked ask horrify.. The ogremon just smirked at him.. _"Don't ya see.? I'm hunting down a dangerous Virus, that means You!!"_ The ogremon answer still with that horrible grin over he's face.. Hacked looked cold at him.. _"And why are ya doing it.?"_ He then said..

_"Huf-huf.. What do you think..? I'm doing the digital world a big favor, when I'm killing a virus like you.!"_ He smirked again and jumped howling after Hacked and where trying to hit him with the big bone club.. _"Come down ya coward!"_ He yelled when he couldn't reach him.. _"Why should I..?"_ Did he calm answer the Ogremon, still floating high above him.. _"Well.. If ya don't wanna get knocked down…"_ ogremon said with an even bigger grin in his ugly green face, while he was swinging the hard bone club over his head.. _"Feh.. Well I wish ya Good Luck.."_ Hacked said and this time was it he who where smirking.. The Ogremon looked really mad at him.. _"Come down ya coward, you know that you'r not a bird!?!"_ Hacked just smirked while the ogremon was yelling and tried to hit him with he's club while he was jumping.. _"Well.. I Thought I was a bird.."_ Did Hacked answered just to piss the ogremon off.. Ogremon stopped to jump and just look at him.. _"You'r stupid Wizard!!"_ Ogremon yelled while Hacked was flying in a circle high above ogremon's head just to piss him off even more.. Then a pretty cold wind was blowing by them.. "Well.. I got to go now.." Hacked said while he was ignoring what ogremon just said..

He floated away from ogremon but turned around still floating away from ogremon and waved smirking to him and then turned around again and flied away.. He could hear how Ogremon was yelling.. _"Yeah! That's right! Just fly away like the coward you are, but just Wait until I find you , then you will be death..!"_  
Hacked just shacked his head, curse he didn't believe that ogremon would got the change to kill him, or even have the intellect to..  
After that Hacked had been flying around in soon one hour did he see that the sun had start to raise to hunt down all the shadows who had been over the digi-world during the dark night.. Hacked raised the hand there he didn't have he's wand so he could drag down his hat a bit to block the sun's blinding morning light.. Then did he all of an sudden see a little town down at the ground and thought he could buy some break fast from one off the stores..  
Down in the town did he see a lot of babies.. He thought that it was some kind of school in the town to teach the kid's how to be behaved.. He slowly walked around in the town to see how it was there, it seemed to be pretty calm but he could see that a lot of digimon's was running away when he was walking theirs way..  
He newed that it all was because of that he had red eye's like an virus and that his hair was white and longer than normal.. Every other wizarmon's had hairs down to they's shoulders while his hair was hole the way down to his tail con, and his cloth's where black, there they usually where purple.

He signed while he saw a little Tokomon, a baby digimon who was looking at him and smile, then it tried to get closer, Hacked suddenly heard some one who was gasping, then a Swanmon showed up and took the child with him so it wouldn't get hurt by "The Virus.." Hacked just looked at them and walked away.. He didn't understand why, but some how baby digimon's never where afraid of him, maybe it was because of that they could feel if you'r good or evil... _**Nah..**_ They just to stupid to understand what's dangerous and whats not.  
He slowly walked into an new open store to buy some food to take with him, the Palmon in the shop just looked at him like she was nervous about if he would start to attack people or just buy some thing.. Hacked took an Packard with meat.  
When he walked up to the disk to buy it was other digimon's in the shop closely watching him, the Palmon behind the disk looked worried at Hacked while she was telling him how much bits he would pay for it..  
Hacked just gave her the bits and tried to not look at the digimons who were looking at him, beliving thar he where a virus..  
Then Hacked leaved the shop, he really hated that every one was looking at him like that.. "Feh! They are the one who's acting weird.. Looking at me like I would attack them just if they just breathed, and they thought I'm strange.." He grumbled while he was walking away..  
He looked up in the sky to see at the Piyomon who was flying in circles high above the town.. Hacked saw that it was flying together with a Hawkmon..  
He signed, almost every digimon he saw in this town was together with a friend, and both of them smiled, he could even see hole families who was walking around and talk friendly with the others..  
Some times, just some times Hacked wished that he had a friend to talk with, he had almost forgot about how to be a friend, curse after he's brother's death did he start to traveling around in the digital-World to find the virus who was the one who at real killed he's great big brother "Sorcerimon" so he never stop to try to get any friend's beside's dose every one just belive that he want's to kill them..  
The only bigger problem than that where that he didn't know where to seak after the virus, the digi-world was pretty big and it could take allot of mounts to find the virus-digimon..  
He signed again and closed his red eyes while he was starting to fly curse he could traveling faster if he where flying..  
Hacked's long white hair was blowing friendly in the wind when he was flying, he hold he's wand in front of him while he was flying, he wondered what he should do this day, maybe search in the mountains again, but first did he want to rest, course the Ogremon before had disturbe him when he where trying to take a nap..

Chapter 2 - The Beautiful

Meadow

He was landing in a beautiful meadow there a lot of flowers was growing while they where dancing under the sun, he saw that a fairymon who just was leaving the meadow with about ten red flowers in her arms.. He landed quiet at the meadow and picked up a flower, and sniffed gentle at it, before he was laying down at the grass and yawned.. He layed his wand right beside him, after that did he take his black wizard hat, the one with the skelleton on, and put ower his face while he had his arms under the head… He culd feel the flower's sweet sent who was floating around in the air, he even feeld the weath grass under his head.. He signed while he was wondering why a flower culd grow up with out bulling the others and grow frome some thing so boring as a seed and then turn into a beautiful flower, and make people jellus about it's beautiful shape and colors.. He signed angain and feel how he where start to being tierd, while he where half wishing he could have been born as a flower instead.. He yawned again and closed slowly his eyes, then suddenly did he fall asleep..

He started to dream about a big pink strawberry and a fish pie.. He mumbled some thing while he was sleeping, course he dreamed that the fish pie ate the strawberry, and then got eated by an Elekmon.. And some how did that Elekmon get eated by a Konomon.

While he was sleeping did the Fairymon return, she saw Wizarmon and landed beside him and looked down at him, she wondered what he where doing, she moved away the shadow colored hat frome his face and looked close at it, Hacked woke up, when he feeld that his hat was missing.. _"Who the heck are you..?"_ Did he ask, when he saw fairymon's face, close to his own.. He picked up his wand and pointed at her, so she moved away, but did still keep his hat in her arms. She had seen many Wizarmon's before, but never one with red glowing eye's like this ones, and white long hair and dark cloths.. He where pretty cute like that.. If you asked her, she smirked while she was looking into his mysterius blood red eyes.. _"Hi! I'm the beautiful Fairymon.. And you are..?"_ He still didn't put down his wand, but he did ansering her.. _"I'm Hacked Wizarmon, the one you have nothing to do with.."_ The Fairymon smirked at him, with a weak blush at her cheek.. _"You know you'r kinde of cute.."_ She said and blushed.. Wizarmon looked shocked at her.. "What did ya just say..?" he puted down his wand and just stared at her a bit green in his face..

_"That you'r cu.." _she started but stoped when she heard Wizarmon say _"Never minde, just give me my hat back.."_ he didn't trust this girl.. Beside's who can trust some one who's walking around in a pink bikini…? The fairymon puted his hat on her own head ans smirked while she was blushing, _"I don't know.. But what would you do for it..?"_ She said and smirked with a weak blush in her face.. Wizarmon looked at her with eye's colder than ice.. He didn't like her at all… _"Keh.. Just give it back to me.."_ He said and looked at his black wizardhat, that she where wearing.  
Fairymon giggled and looked at him _"I just wan't to ask you some fue questions…"_ she said while Wizarmon was wondering how he would get his hat back..

_"And what are those question's..?"_ Wizarmon asked fairymon with out looking at her, curse he where to bussy with watching the dark shadow black hat.. She just smirked and said after a while.. _"Well.. I just wanna know why you'r hat and cape and kotton is black, your hair so long and white, do you use any special Shampoo..? Or is it natural.? And you'r cloths in a light blue color instead of yellow and even your wand in silver while your gloves and shoes are in black and red, and at last, why are your skin grey and your eye's red like resh blood..?"_ Wizarmon looked a bit shocked at her.. Is she stupid or just acting as she is, you don't ask stofs like that to people you don't know _"Feh, that dosn't you have some thing to do with, beside's can't you look like you self want or what!?!"_ He said while he was staring at her face, after that he had raised his glance frome his hat… Fairymon giggled again and walked closer to him, then he raised his wand against her.. _"Stay away frome me.."_ he said, but she didn't care, she thought he was kinde of cute, much cuter than wizarmon's usualy where, but he even where more mysterius, that was what she liked with him..

Fairymon giggled again and looked at him with a smirk and slowly walked closer to him, _"Don't you dare to come closer, just give me my hat and then leav me alone.."_ Hacked said when he saw the smirk on Fairymons face. _"Hohoho! Then what would you do to get your hat back..?" _She said with a evil smirk, Hacked stared cold at her, at the same time did Fairymon slowly walking closer to him, but Hacked took a step away from her and then he disapeard into black smoke, Fairymon looked suprised at the spot there he had stood on just some seckonds ago, then she sighed and then she smirked again. _"Oh my, my lookes like he's a bit shy, but still pretty cool.. Hehe, at least I got the hat." _she said and then noticed that it was gone, _"Huh.? It's gone..? Hmp! It's not fear, anyway, I hope we will meet again, and that soon.."_ Then she started to laugh and flied away with a hope that she would meet him again. After that did Hacked show up in a dark forest full of Bakemon's, he looked supprised around him, while the ghost digimons where running away from him when they thought he where a virus or some thing..


End file.
